DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): This proposed project seeks to accelerate the integration of complementary and alternative (CAM) education into the curricula of health professions schools at the University of North Carolina, into selected medical residency programs, and into continuing education efforts, including an innovative CME program and a CAM curriculum taught in the Area Health Education System (AHEC) of North Carolina. Through the Program on Integrative Medicine at the University of North Carolina School of Medicine, this project will develop, implement, refine and evaluate innovative interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary educational strategies for incorporating CAM information into the education and training of health-professions students, faculty and practitioners in medicine, nursing, dentistry, pharmacy, public health, social work, and allied health. Specifically, the aims of the project are: 1) to develop CAM educational materials, including both written and web-based media, adaptable to the needs of various health-professions audiences; 2) to increase UNC faculty interest and knowledge about CAM via specific educational activities; 3) to enhance the instructional skills of CAM practitioners who will teach in this project, using an established community preceptor training program. 4) to integrate appropriate CAM content into UNC health-schools curricula; 5) to reach medical residents in selected training programs about CAM concepts and skills; 6) to introduce community physicians and nurse-practitioners to CAM by expanding the current UNC Visiting Clinician Program (a part-time individualized CE program) to include CAM education and training opportunities; 7) to educate interdisciplinary audiences of community health professionals about CAM by offering seminar series at multiple sites in cooperation with the NC AHEC system; 8) to document the educational activities of the project and evaluate whether the educational strategies have resulted in changes in overall competence (knowledge, attitudes, and skills) in UNC health-schools graduates, residents, faculty, and community health professionals.